Escape The Fate
by Little Gothic Angel
Summary: After the winter war, the captains draw a meeting together and right in te middle, a girl named Midori Kuchiki blasts in. Literally. And another thing, Midori is Byakuyas extremely sick little sister. Little do they know that she wields... Two zanpakutos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Rip Van Helsing (sadly, that's not my real name) and this is my first fanfic! Hope you like!**

* * *

Svvvt svvvt svvt

The flash step was one of the fastest ever known. Long wavy black hair was being whipped in the wind. Large grey eyes stayed fixed on the white door Just shy of 200 feet from her. She had to relax, for if she didn't, she would get too tired and stop, risking that she get caught. She could get in big trouble for doing this. Her brother would kill her.

'But he would understand, hopefully.'

The girl continued to flash step until she reached the large white door with te kanji for one on it. She stopped, inches away from the reason she could be punished, and opened the door with a blast from her fist; shattering a good sized portion. Everyone looked back at the young woman weating al long Chinese silk dress with a long slit up the side. The blood red material was pulled taut over her pale skin, showing off her healthy curves.

"Brother, I have news."

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki looked up at her. " What is is, Midori?"

Everyone in the roomstarred in awe at the young Kuchiki before them. She wore a strange headpiece that resembled half of a Sakura bloom on her forehead, much like Senbonsakura's. Her hair was perfectly wavy with bangs that framed her face. She looked exactly like any other Kuchiki would.

"I know the name of my zanpakuto. Would you like to know?"

"What I would like to know is why you came all the way over here just to tell me something so frivolous." Byakuya stated coldly. Midori stared at her older brother in would he say such a thing? Such a horrible thing? " I dont know,maybe the fact that knowing the name of my zanpakuto could keep me alive?" Midori felt a familiar pressure in her chest but kept speaking. "We have been searching for a cure to this illness for years. And you're saying that this is FRIVOLOUS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU?"

Noticing her distress, Byakuya spoke up. "Midori, calm down. Do not stress yourself."

"Dont stress myself?! Why?! You obliviously don't care! You fucking bastard! You know what I-" Midori suddenly stopped when she felt the blood rise in her throat. Byakuya leapt to her side, holding her against his broad chest.

"Do not just stand there! Help her!"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! I'd like to thank Dina, hi, and kdancerlala for reviewing! I'm sorry about any typos, I'm doing this on my iPhone and it does things wierd. **

* * *

****"Do not just stand there! Help her!" Byakuya shouted. Unohana quicklyseals over to the kneeling noble holding his sister. Suddenly, blood started to spray from Midori's mouth as she began to cough. Unohana placed a hand over her forehead and her grey eyes widened. "What is her illness?" she asked. Byakuya looked up at her with a worried look in his eyes. " I do not know. No one does. We have been searching for years."

"Well, I know exactly what is wrong with her."

Byakuyas eyes widened like saucers. "Ehat is her illness?" he asked. Unohana's face held worry as she stared into Byakuyas steely orbs. Everything was silent for a moment, the tenseness In the air making everyone uncomfortable.

"Her own reitsu is killing her"

* * *

_"Midori! Get back here!" Byakuya shouted. Midori didn't listen and kept running from her older sibling._

_"Go away Flower Boy! You're a jerk!" Midori shouts back. "I hate you! And when I hear the name of my zanpakuto I'm gonna kill you!"_

_Byakuya gave up. Midori was a hopeless case due to her unknown illness. It always made her angry for being sick. Being different..._

_'But why do I have to be different? It doesn't do me any good' _

_Suddenly, a voice called to her. Her zanpakuto._

* * *

__"Unohana taicho, there is something I must tell you, Midori wields a powerful blade. The Mimicry blade. Can that be the cause? That blade has been set upon her since birth."

"It is not likely. Her illness is because she didnt know what the name of her zanpakuto was." Unohana explained. Byakuya huffed.

"Then what is her illness?!"

"Her own reitsu is killing her!"

* * *

**Well? Sid youlike my update? I did. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews and sorry if there were any typos!**

* * *

"Her own reitsu is killing her!"

Those were the very words the woman said as they made their way to the fourth division.

Byakuya stopped and stated at the elder woman. "What do you mean?" he asked. How someone's reitsu could kill them was beyond him. But, if it could happen to Midori then it could happen to anyone, right? "That is exactly what I mean. Your sister was right. Finding out the name of her zanpakuto could save her very life. Do you want Midori to die?"

"Why would I want that? She is my sister."

"I know. But your tone was rude and heartbreaking. You made her think that you didn't care. doing that made this happen. You of all people should know better."

Once the three were in a room, Byakuya set his sister down on the bed and stepped back for Retsu to start working. Suddenly, Midori began to cough up blood.

* * *

_"Hello?" Midori called out. She was in her inner world. it was a beautiful beautiful. She stopped when she saw a man with dark skin and long white hair. He wore strange armor, like how her brother described Ichigosouring the fight with Aizen. Mugetsu she thought. Some of the black armor appeared to have been chipped off, revealing more of his dark tan skin. _

_"What's your name." the man demanded. Midori recoiled for a second before straightening her back and glaring at him._

_"Now that wasn't very polite." Midori scolded. "If you want to know my name you have to tell me yours."_

_The man laughed. "Alright Midori. My name is -Bpzzreep-"_

_"What? Could you say that again?"_

_"My name is..." Midori listened closely for the sound of the mans name. When she heard it, her eyes went wide._

* * *

__"Nnghh..." Midori moaned. Byakuya immediately sat up and hovered over her pale face. "Brother, get out of my face before I punch you." Byakuya reluctantly pulled away as Midori say up.

"NOW do you want to know the name of my Zanpakuto?" She asked. Byakuya nodded. A tense silence fell ovet them as Midori searched for the courage to speak to her older brother.

"His name is Kurenai Tsuki."

* * *

**Well? Like it? Kurenai Tsuki means Crimson Moon, by the way. Please review.**


End file.
